nathans_survivorfanfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor: Corn Islands
Survivor: Corn Islands ''is a secret season on Nathan Schultz's series. Twists * '''All Jurors: '''All the voted out castaways will be part of the jury. * '''Switching a Castaway: '''The winner will replace a castaway in the upcoming season of my canon series, ''Survivor: Romania - Good vs. Evil. Castaways Polls Favorite Castaway Ashante Braxton Jaylon Kierra Kylar Nigel Noelle Remington Santiago Scarlett Sydney Tamara Taron Tatiana Tevon Yulissa Season Summary Episode 1: Cold Comes the Night (Part 1) Reward Winner: '''Brig Bay, La Loma and Sally '''Immunity Winner: '''Brig Bay, La Loma and Sally '''Vote: Finish: 1st Voted Out, 1st Jury Member, Day 3 Episode Synopsis: 'On Day 1, 16 castaways arrived to Corn Islands. They were received by Jeff Prost, and later they were divided in four tribes. La Loma, Brig Bay, Sally and Corn. The first tribe members were Noelle, Sydney, Taron and Nigel. The Brig Bay members were Braxton, Tamara, Kylar and Kierra. The Sally members were Ashante, Remington, Santiago and Tatiana. And the members of Corn tribe were Jaylon, Scarlett, Yulissa and Trevon. The four tribes went to their new camps, and then they started to build their shelters. On La Loma, the convivence between the four members was so good, but despite that an alliance between Sydney, Noelle and Taron was created leaving Nigel on the odds. On Brig Bay, Braxton took the lead of the tribe, becoming a little bossy, that annoys Kylar, Kierra and Tamara, who thought that was a good idea leave Braxton out of the alliance. On Sally, Ashante and Santiago were the only ones who helped on the shelter, while Remington tried to find an idol and Tatiana just was to there for be the pretty girl on the tribe. On Corn, the four castaways helped on the shelter, and Scarlett approach Trevon to make an alliance. On the first immunity/reward challenge, the four tribes competes against each other on the 4x4 challenge. Brig Bay was the first tribe to win the immunity, thanks to Braxton lead and the impressive skills of Kierra and Kylar. Followed them, La Loma won the immunity and finally Sally tribe reached the objective. Corn returned to the camp, when they start to comment about who should be the first voted out. Jaylon told Trevon that they should took out Yulissa, because she was the weakest link, and taking her out they had the numbers on their side. Trevon said that was a good idea, and later he told Jaylon that he was telling Scarlett about the plan, in this way they will avoid a tied. Trevon went with Scarlett, telling her that Jaylon pretends make an all guys alliance, and that he was targeting Yulissa for the elimination. Scarlett had a conversation with Yulissa about the Jaylon's plan, and she promise to her that she was safe. On the tribal council, Jaylon called out Yulissa, referring her as the weakest link on the entire cast, Yulissa just ignored the Jaylon's attacked, and she told to the tribe that maybe she's not strong as Scarlett or the girls on the other tribes, but she has a fighting soul as the rest of the competitors. Trevon talked about the possible alliances formed since the first day, and later Corn tribe casted their votes. At the end, Jaylon was blindsided in a 3-1 vote, he leaves the game so mad. And Jeff reveals the first twist of the season: All the voted out castaways are jurors. In this way, Jaylon became the first member of the Corn Islands Jury. Episode 2: Cold Comes the Night (Part 2) '''Reward Winner:'La Loma, Brig Bay 'Immunity Winner:'La Loma, Brig Bay '''Vote: Finish: 2nd Voted Out, 2nd Jury Member, Day 6 Episode Synopsis: Episode 3: Playing on the Edge Reward Winner: La Loma Immunity Winner: La Loma Vote: Finish:'''3rd Voted Out, 3rd Jury Member, Day 8 '''Episode Synopsis: Episode 4: Raiders of the Lost Idol Reward Winner: La Loma Immunity Winner: La Loma Vote: Finish:'''4th Voted Out, 4th Jury Member, Day 11 '''Episode Synopsis: Episode 5: Vote Now, Think Later Reward Winner: La Loma Immunity Winner: La Loma Vote: Finish:'''5th Voted Out, 5th Jury Member, Day 14 '''Episode Synopsis: Episode 6: Driving Like a Professional Reward Winner: La Loma Immunity Winner: La Loma Vote: Finish:'''6th Voted Out, 6th Jury Member, Day 15 '''Episode Synopsis: Episode 7: The Chaos is Here Immunity Winner: Kierra Vote: Finish:'''7th Voted Out, 7th Jury Member, Day 18 '''Episode Synopsis: Episode 8: Blindside It Like You Vote It Reward Winner:'Nigel, Scarlett, Trevon '''Immunity Winner:'Taron '''Vote: Finish:'''8th Voted Out, 8th Jury Member, Day 21 '''Episode Synopsis: Episode 9: We the Winners, They the Losers Reward Winner: Kierra, Kylar, Noelle, Scarlett Immunity Winner: Noelle Vote: Finish:'''9th Voted Out, 9th Jury Member, Day 24 '''Episode Synopsis: Episode 10: The Guy in the Sun Reward Winner:'Kierra, Sydney, Taron '''Immunity Winner:'Taron '''Vote: Finish:'''10th Voted Out, 10th Jury Member, Day 27 '''Episode Synopsis: Episode 11: The Girl Will Walk Alone to Home Tonight Reward Winner:'Noelle, Taron, Trevon '''Immunity Winner:'Taron '''Vote: Finish:'''11th Voted Out, 11th Jury Member, Day 30 '''Episode Synopsis: Episode 12: Don't Tell My Mom That I'm Bad Reward Winner: Kierra, Noelle Immunity Winner: Kierra Vote: Finish: 12th Voted Out, 12th Jury Member, Day 33 Episode Synopsis: Episode 13: Days Gone, Victory Comes Reward Winner:'Kierra, Trevon '''Immunity Winner:'Trevon '''Vote: Finish:'''13th Voted Out, 13th Jury Member, Day 36 '''Episode Synopsis: Episode 14: A Winner's Fest Immunity Winner: Kierra Vote: Finish:'''14th Voted Out, 14th Jury Member, Day 38 '''Episode Synopsis: Final Tribal Council Episode Guide